


Late Nights

by sunflower_kid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Nico di Angelo, Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Sleep, Sweet, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_kid/pseuds/sunflower_kid
Summary: Nico has a nightmare and Will comforts him. (One-Shot)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey. So, I stayed up all night finishing this. Was it worth it? I don’t know. I guess you guys can decide.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos below if you like, and a comment would be sick as well. Enjoy!

It was pitch black when Will’s eyes flung open to the sound of desperate muttering. His heart was immediately beating out of his chest.

If there was one thing Will Solace hated, it was the dark. So constricting and draining. Nothingness, no matter which way you turned. He’d grown out of the screaming fits he used to get when he was younger, though he still remembered how his mom would race into his room, wrap him up in her arms, and murmur consoling words as he shivered into her warmth. _It is only the dark. Dark is simply a lack-of-light. Tomorrow, dad will raise the sun again. There is nothing to fear._

But he did fear. His pulse didn’t drop. His hands got sweaty and breath became choked. He always left the hallway light on. _Why wasn’t the hallway light on?_

His hand fumbled around on the bedside table, searching frantically for the lamp’s switch. Rampant nyctophobia shuddered down his arm, knocking a cup of water over. It splattered onto the hardwood floor with a nerve cracking splash. Finally, his fingers closed around the chain.

A warm fluorescent glow illuminated the area around Will, though most of the room stayed buried in darkness. His eyes swiveled to the shivering body beside him. He knew what had awoken him.

Nico was tense, shaking, and sweaty. His face twisted painfully, eyes tightly squeezed together as if something was forcing them closed. The blanket which had warmly hugged them both just a few hours earlier was now tangled around Nico’s legs like a snake coiling it’s prey. Under his breath he muttered, almost angrily if not laced in fear, toward something unknown to Will. Another nightmare.

“Nico.” Will said, a bit breathlessly due to his abrupt awakening. He tried to keep his voice calm and steady. Loud enough to rouse Nico, but soft enough to not be startling.

The boy twitched but didn’t wake. His teeth grit together, head whipping to the side away from Will. His pillow was pressed down hard against the mattress, and from where he turned Will could see his sopping hair had marked tendrils on the pillow’s case. “ _Stop._ ” He groaned crookedly. His voice was an odd mixture of urgent and exceedingly tired.

Will collected himself and reached over carefully. He knew from a experience Nico had a tendency to whip his arms around unexpectedly. He’d gotten the scratch marks to prove it. Though hitting and kicking only seemed to spike when he was restrained. Instead, Will placed his warm palm on the top of Nico’s forehead, inching into his hair. The boy’s body temperature had dropped like the Underworld, cold beads of sweat running down his skin.

Nico’s head moved upwards again, almost leaning into the touch. Will rubbed slow and gentle circles with his thumb, brushing his hair ever so slightly. Though Nico still seemed enraptured by the dream, and despite his moment of calmness, his body rapidly accelerated to shaking again as he gripped the sheets below him harshly. “ _Get away._ ” He cried out, strained and broken.

Will pulled his hand hack, preparing for an attack, but Nico’s limbs stayed where they were. After a moment he placed a hand on Nico’s chest. He could feel the rocketing heart rate and ragged breathing as Nico’s ribcage unevenly rose and fell.

“Nico.” Will still spoke soft, but his words hard lined, adamant on rousing the son of Hades from his terrors. “ _Wake up._ ”

Abruptly, Nico shot into a sitting position, eyes flying open wildly. His head whipped around a couple times, as if still seeing whatever his dream had been showing him, until his gaze slowed when catching the familiar sights of their small apartment. Then, closing in on Will, he calmed completely. A breath of relief escaped his nose as he reached forward to grip Will’s forearm. His dark hair hung loosely around his face. It looked like he’d just gotten out of the shower.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked.

Will simply pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around Nico’s shoulders, closing his legs around his body in a clutching safe hold. Nico reciprocated, heart rate slowing steadily. His chilled arms locked themselves around Will’s lower back, pressing his head into Will’s chest, receiving the constant warmth that emitted from his boyfriend. His eyes squeezed shut and gripping the boy’s shirt with vigor he pulled Will closer.

Nightmares were something Nico rarely discussed openly. Though they were experienced by every demigod, even Will from time to time, there was nothing more disturbing then the dreams of a Tartarus escapee. Nico’s night terrors used to be much worse, his reactions a lot scarier when he was pulled out of his dream state, sometimes even ensuing panic attacks. Will was always there though. Right by his side, ready to calm him down. And he wouldn’t change that for the world.

Luckily Nico’s nightmares were becoming less frequent. Less violent. Less draining. As they relaxed against each other, Will silently thanked his father for the subtle improvements spanning over their years together. He was the god of healing, after all. Though a small voice in the back of his mind whispered, _you didn’t need my help for that one._

The son of Apollo lifted his left hand to Nico’s hair, raking his fingers through the thick strands slowly, “It’s okay.” He finally spoke.

After a second Nico muffled out, “I know.”

They stayed like that for awhile, no moving or speaking. Just Will’s fingers coursing through Nico’s long hair and Nico leaning into the touch as if he persisted off it.

Then, Nico pulled back slightly, not releasing his grip but simply taking in Will’s soft gaze. His eyes slowly averted to the small hallway leading out of their bedroom. “The light’s off.” He noted out of the blue.

“I noticed.” Will replied, tone still soft, smiling slightly. He smoothed his palms around Nico’s neck, lacing his fingers together. It wasn’t lost on him that he was practically sitting on Nico’s lap, though neither of them minded nor attempted to change this fact.

Nico turned back, dark eyes examining Will’s bright blue. “You hate waking up in the dark.” He ventured.

Will shrugged, matching the gaze with ease. “I’ve realized it’s not that bad when you’re around.”

Nico’s eyebrows creased. “Having a nightmare?” He questioned.

“Yeah.” The corners of a grin tugged at the edge of Will’s lips. “You’re always a softy when you wake up.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but a smile bit at his features too, something that, just three years ago, would never have appeared after an abrupt awakening such as this. He lifted his hand, bringing it up to Will’s tanned cheek. His body temperature had warmed slightly, now simply sending a soft coolness into Will’s skin. This was always good for Will. Children of Apollo were quick to overheat.

Nico’s thumb traced Will’s jawline, eyes trained on his skin, as if counting the numerous freckles which graced his boyfriend’s face. His touch was always ghostly soft and exceedingly gentle, especially at night. Will felt a chill run down his spine. A good chill.

“I love you.” He spoke then, with deep meaning, looking up to meet Will’s eyes once again. They sparked like crackling hellfire on a quiet night.

Will tucked a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear and smiled softly, chest filling with content. “I love you, too.”


End file.
